


Hope It Fits

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Resurrection, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Robinasnyder:<br/>Kevin Tran/Adam Milligan. Kevin has dragged Adam out of hell and is sort of surprised to discover how hot the guy covered in grave yard dirt actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope It Fits

**Author's Note:**

> I totally did not follow the prompt. My apologies.

"Holy shit! It worked!" Kevin gasped.

The naked figure in the summoning circle groaned and curled in on itself where it was lying.

"Oh crap, it _worked_!” he moaned, suddenly not sure it had been such a great idea to bring Sam and Dean’s brother back from hell.

"What worked?" The voice was raspy and thin, but clear enough as Adam slowly raised his head and fixed dazed eyes on Kevin. "I don’t… what happened?"

Kevin approached slowly, until he was right at the edge of the circle. “You… don’t remember?”

Adam shook his head. “There was Zachariah… Dean… bright light… and now I’m here.”

"I think you’ll be really grateful for that memory lapse," Kevin nodded, and double checked the ritual, to make sure he could break the circle. Adam slowly got to his feet and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I? And… why am I naked?"

Upright, Adam was tall, lean and broad-shouldered, his skin smooth and unblemished, and Kevin had to swallow hard to combat his suddenly dry mouth.

"Uh, I kinda had to re-make your body. Uh… hope it fits?" he joked weakly and tried to look everywhere but at the interesting places.

"I get the feeling there’s a really long story behind all of this," Adam said slowly, making no move to cover himself, to Kevin’s increasing distress.

"You’d, uh, be right about that," he gibbered, looking around for a blanket or something, but finding nothing useful in the old file room. "If you could just, uh… hang tight, I’ll go find you some clothes or something," he babbled, backing towards the door and of course hip checking a desk on the way, because fuck his life. Adam smirked and Kevin made a run for it, deciding firmly then and there that it had definitely been a bad idea to pull Adam Milligan out of Hell.


End file.
